


Louise Summon the Dragon of the West

by RainEStar3



Series: Louise Summons [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Family, Gen, Healing Childhood Trauma, Humor, Isekai, Life Lessons, Mentorship, Reincarnation, Secretly Overpowered, Slice of Life, Spirit Iroh, slow pacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainEStar3/pseuds/RainEStar3
Summary: Louise summons General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, as her familiar. Iroh has answered the call of a young girl searching for guidance. Louise quickly finds that her familiar is more than an old man who drinks tea and speaks in riddles. Will this spiritual uncle be able to help the Zero become something greater?
Series: Louise Summons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690741
Comments: 43
Kudos: 123





	1. The Dragon Arrives

Iroh let out a content sigh as he savored the flavor of his freshly brewed tea. "This is perfect weather for enjoying a cup of jasmine tea," he said with a pleasant smile on his face.

The aquamarine sky was dotted with the occasional passing cloud. Various spirits jumped, crawled, or flew around freely on the ground and through the sky. Some of them greeted Iroh with a wave or a nod, but most passed him by without acknowledgement. Spirit he may now be, but Iroh was not a native to this world. Most spirits were content with his presence, but only a few went out of their way to strike up conversation with him.

Being left in peace did not disturb Iroh. After all, he was enjoying his extended retirement. Time had less meaning in the Spirit World than it did in the Physical World. There was no true day or night. The passing of time was marked by the strength of certain aspects of the Sprit World. Or rather, the effects of the solar bodies on the physical world causing a ripple effect on the Spirit World.

While Iroh had time to spare in learning the secrets of the Spirit World, that was not his purpose for existing there. Iroh entered the Spirit World before his natural death so he could spend the rest of existence guiding anyone in need of direction. With only three portals open, there wasn't a lot of traffic to look out for. The portals in Republic City was largely unused, and few would pilgrim to the north or south poles for spiritual enlightenment. The only other way to visit the spirit world was intense meditation, which very few people could achieve. His most frequent visitors were Korra, the current Avatar, and Jinora, the granddaughter of the previous Avatar. But even with their visits, Iroh usually found himself by his lonesome for weeks if not months on end.

The old man sighed and took another sip of his nice warm tea. While he was used to spending long periods of time without human company, he did miss regular interaction with others. "Maybe it's time I seek out new promising youths instead of waiting for them to come," he said to himself. "In the decades I've been here, very few people have come in search of guidance."

"Want some company?" a chipper, high-pitched voice offered.

A fuzzy spirit creature hopped on one of the empty seats around the table. His face—resembling that of a racoon—popped up over the edge of the table. Peach white fur covered most of his body, with brown fur around his perpetually squinting eyes and a red ruffle around his neck. He greeted Iroh with a friendly smile. His small, brown, triangular nose twitched pleasantly as he caught the scent of Iroh's famous jasmine tea.

"Ah, Teemo, how are you doing this fine day?" Iroh asked. He rose to pour the mammalian spirit a cup of tea.

Teemo accepted the cup in his fuzzy paws. He took a sip and sighed contently as the soothing flavor flowed over his tongue and down his throat. "Pretty good," came the chipper reply. "There were a few rowdy spirits who wanted to cause trouble in the human world, but once I took care of their leader, they slunk away to their homes."

"Took care of?" Iroh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Put him to sleep," the furry spirit clarified. "He'll be out of it for a while. He wasn't dangerous, just hot-headed. Still, if he doesn't learn his lesson, I won't be so lenient next time."

Iroh nodded. "Rogue spirits are a threat to the peace of both worlds," he said. "Hopefully, the other spirits learn from this example and stay content in the spirit world instead of causing a ruckus in the physical world. And I am pleased that you have made strides in handing out mercy to those who deserve it."

Iroh's mentorship wasn't strictly restricted to humans. Even spirits who wished for personal growth—few as they were—came to Iroh for advice. Teemo was one such spirit. While the spirit was normally a kind soul, he wasn't perfect.

"If they stopped causing trouble, I'd get bored," Teemo squeaked. "Tracking down rowdy spirits is my job, after all."

"Are you saying you'd prefer spirits running amuck in the physical world if it meant you having more excitement?" Iroh asked with a raised eyebrow.

Teemo's pointed ears drooped against the sides of his head. "No…" he said bashfully.

Iroh rubbed the top of Teemo's head affectionately. "There is nothing wrong with taking pleasure in your duties," he assured the spirit. "However, it should not come at the pain for others."

"Got it!"

Iroh nodded with a proud smile. Spirits were vastly different from humans; this was something he knew even before he became a resident of the Spirit World. They were unaging and largely unchanging. Those who had lived for centuries or even millennia often thought themselves to the superior to the humans who had only a fraction of their lifespan. It was hard to find a spirit who were willing to accept anything new, much less one that was willing to change themselves based on newfound knowledge. It made him proud to see the development of one such spirit.

Teemo spent some time enjoying Iroh's company (and several cups worth of tea), but eventually he went on his way. The old man was alone once more, left to wait patiently until someone else came to visit him. Or until he felt like exploring another corner of the spirit world. The world was stagnant, but it was also large. Iroh couldn't claim to have seen even half of the sights and creatures the world had to offer.

Like the glowing green ring at the end of the table.

Iroh blinked as he stared at luminescent outline of a circle that floated at the opposite end of his table. "What is this?" he wondered. He slowly set his cup to rest on the table as he stood from his seat.

A line, appearing as if being drawn from an invisible pen, stemmed from the circle's outline. With a geometric precision that a cartographer or engineer would take pride in, the line bounced of the interior of the circle to form a perfectly equilateral pentagon. But it didn't stop there. The line continued to bounce around inside the pentagon. When it finally came to a stop, there was a five-pointed star inside a pentagon inside a circle. It was fascinating. And confusing, because Iroh still didn't know what was going on.

The faint glow on the lines of the interlocked shapes suddenly intensified, causing Iroh to shield his eyes. When he opened them again, there was a solid green circle hovering at the end of his table. Had it been resting on the ground, it would have been taller than him by about a foot. While the circle emitted a soft glow, its surface was devoid of ripples, warping, or texture in its lighting.

"What a curiosity," Iroh said as he slowly approached it. He waved a hand at it, but it provoked no reaction. The firebender stepped towards it further, now close enough to reach out and touch it with his finger. He debated doing so.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he murmured thoughtfully. "But it has never killed a spirit. At least, not directly."

He toyed with the idea back and forth, weighing the pros and cons. Pros, new experience. Cons, potentially bad new experience.

In the end, it was a simple choice.

Iroh reached out his arm and poked the circle with one finger.

As if gravity had made a ninety-degree turn, Iroh fell into the glowing circle. He didn't even have time to give a surprised yell as he found himself falling in darkness.

(line break)

Over at the Tristan Academy of Magic, a very important event was taking place. It was the time of the Springtime Familiar Spirit Summoning Exam, often shortened to the Familiar Summoning Exam. Mage students, all sons and daughters of various ranks of nobility, stepped forward one by one to summon the creature who would serve as their familiar.

While it was called an exam, the Familiar Summoning was more importantly a ceremony. Created by Brimir the Founder six thousand years ago, the summoning utilized magic that no modern mage could even comprehend. It allowed even a fledgling mage with an ounce of magical ability to call forth the creature best suited to serve as their lifelong companion and guardian. Also known as, their familiar. It was a necessity to take the exam during a student's second year before they could continue their education. This was normally not a problem, as the ceremony allowed even the weakest mage to call a familiar. However, there was no prior cases of someone who could not cast a proper spell taking the exam.

Louise de la Valliere subtly shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she watched each of her classmates summon their familiars. Her father was Duke Sandorlion de la Valliere, a bastard son of the deceased King Henri of Tristan. Her mother was Duchess Karin of the Heavy Wind, one of the strongest mages in the country and a retired commander of the Manticore Knights. With so much magical power in Louise's bloodline, she should have been one of, if not _the_ , most powerful student in the academy.

Unfortunately, such was not the case. Louise was extremely knowledgeable in magic theory and history. However, when it came to practical application, she fell far short. In all of her years of home learning, private magic tutors, and academy instruction, the girl had failed to cast a single spell properly. Without fail, every single attempt to use magic resulted in an explosion. Not a fumbled use of fire magic, as everyone had first assumed, but an elementless explosion that caused noise, destruction, and little else. These explosive failures were what gave Louise her nickname: Louise the Zero, for her zero success in proper spellcasting.

With such a record behind her, it was no wonder the girl was nervously awaiting her turn for the exam. If she succeeded here, then she would finally have completed a spell, and she would finally no longer be a Zero. But if she failed, then she would probably be kicked out of the academy for not being a true mage. That would make her an embarrassment to her family.

If it came to that point, it would be better if she wasn't even born.

A sharp nudged into her back brought Louise out of her morbid thoughts. She turned her head angrily to see who had touched her, only to find a pair of ballooning mounds dangling in front of her face. She turned her gaze upward and glared at the only person who could have such a reprehensible body. "What do you want, Zerbst?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck on the exam," came the falsely sweet reply. "After all, you need all the help you can get."

Kirche von Zerbst was Louise's rival and opposite in more ways than one. Kirche hailed from the northern empire of Germania. Louise was a native of Tristan. Kirche was a very open person in both her strengths and failings. Louise kept a calm façade to cover her nasty temper and insecurities. Kirche excelled in magic, already a triangle class mage despite most people graduating the academy at line class at best. Lousie, as mentioned before, was a Zero when it came to casting ability. Kirche was tall, tanned, and had a body that women would kill for. Louise was short, fair skinned, and… petite. Kirche could easily pass for a fully grown woman, but Louise still looked the part of a child.

But their rivalry did not stem from their differences. While their difference accentuated their conflict, the Valliere and Zerbst households were neighbors across kingdom borders, and had developed an ongoing rivalry because of it. Hearing each other's family names had set the two girls off to a rocky start when they had first met in their first year of the academy, and their conflict had only grown over time.

"Leave me alone," Louise snapped at the Germanian girl. "I'm trying to prepare for the exam."

"To need to study for such a simple exercise, how cute," Kirche said with a teasing smile. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'd hate for you to blame me for your inevitable failure."

"I won't fail," Louise vowed. "I'm going to summon the best familiar anyone's ever seen. Just you wait."

"Oh, really?" Kirche asked. She titled her heads towards the center of the crowd, where a dragon had just appeared in front of a petite, blue haired student. "Tabitha just summoned a pretty fine Wind Dragon, and I haven't gone yet. Are you still that confident in your ability?"

"I am."

Kirche gave Louise a predatory smile. "I'll leave you to your 'preparations' then," she tittered. She flicked her voluminous red hair over her shoulder as she moved to take her place next.

Louise watched as Kirche went through the ritual words to summon a familiar. "My name is Kirche von Zerbst!" the noble declared. "Pentagon of the four elements, hear my call! Bring forth, my familiar!

The buxom readhead managed to summon a salamander of all things. While it was fitting for her fire element and high magical ability, it didn't compare to a dragon. Still, even a salamander was a high bar to beat when it came to familiars. Louise quietly sulked as she watched Kirche saunter back into the crowd with her familiar in tow, the redhead shaking her hips in a scandalous way that only a barbarian harlot would dare try in public.

Louise gritted her teeth and sought something to take her mind away from her frustration. On a whim, she decided to mentally review the history behind the exam.

The Founder was the one who established four major countries in Halkegenia: Tristan, Albion, Gallia, and Romalia. He gifted nobility the ability to use magic, and with it, the authority to rule the masses who lacked his blessing. To better help mages in their lives, he crafted a ritual that would enable a mage to summon the perfect familiar based on the mage's elemental affinity and personality. The system was so flawless that there had been no issues of incompatible familiars in the six thousand years since Brimir had created it.

The original name, Springtime Familiar Spirit Summoning, had lost the words "Springtime" and Spirit" when the ceremony was casually referred to. "Springtime" was a tribute to spring being the season of new beginnings, and thus when a mage would summon their familiar to symbolically begin the next stage of their development. The "Spirit" part of the title signified compatibility between the spirit of the master and familiar, and the unbreakable soul bond that came with their connection.

New beginnings and an unbreakable bond. Two neglected elements of the spell that Louise most desperately needed. The young mage took a deep breath and meditated on the meanings of those words.

"Miss Valliere?"

Louise perked up her head, noticing that every other student was looking at her. She turned to the speaker, a balding middle-aged man who was proctoring the exam. "Yes, Professor Colbert?" Louise enquired.

"It is your turn," the man replied, blue eyes looking at her from behind a pair of spectacles. "Everyone else has summoned their familiars already."

"Thank you," said Louise with a polite nod of gratitude. She drew her wand slowly as she took several steps into the center of the crowd of students. Readying her nerves, she took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere," she began.

While the words of the summoning were flexible, it was customary to being with an introduction. The ceremony involved the mage invoking the powers of all five elements, including the Void, which was exclusive to the Founder. In the process of such a sacred act, it would be rude to not give a formal introduction. Naturally, the next step would be to call on rather the power of the elements. However, Louise felt that she had to do something a little different.

"My familiar spirit that exists somewhere in the vast universe!"

"What is she saying?" one student asked.

"Sounds like she's too desperate to use a normal incantation," another snickered.

Louise pushed the distractions of her classmates aside as she continued to speak from her heart, every word laced with her true desires.

"May our bond be created in this season of new beginnings."

The students were growing more confused as Louise further deviated from the traditional summoning format. Professor Colbert looked hesitant. While breaking tradition on the chant to summon a familiar wasn't sacrilegious, it was a questionable decision. He could only pray that Louise knew what she was doing.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, by the power of the five elements, heed my summon and appear before me!"

To absolutely no one's surprise, the completion of Louise's chant heralded the thunderous boom of an explosion.

"Wow, Little Louise," said Kirche as she fanned smoke haze away from her face. "That was the largest explosion I've ever seen. Too bad a bigger explosion still makes a failed spell."

"I can try again!" Louise shouted.

"Actually, you cannot," Colbert interjected. "The ritual is sacred. I'm afraid that if you failed to summon your familiar, I have no choice but to—"

Whatever the professor was saying as cut off as a hacking cough broke through the courtyard. From the fading wisps of the explosion, a hunched over figure stepped forward, his body racking with coughs. It was a man, mostly bald like Professor Colbert, though his lack of hair looked attributed to old age rather than unfortunate genes. Additionally, where he did have hair, it grew long. On both the back of his head and from his chin flowed a wispy white mane stained with a few dark flecks from the result of Louise's explosion.

The elderly man's clothes were unusual. Underneath his other clothes he wore a long white garment that fell to his ankles and had sleeves that covered most of his arms, ending in yellow cuffs. His shirt was designed like a bathrobe and was bound around his waist by a brown belt with a metal yellow buckle. On top of his outfit he wore an open dark green robe, its edges colored with yellow. The ensemble was clearly too ornate to belong to an ordinary commoner, but it was hard to place where the outfit came from. Some of the clergy from Romalia wore similar clothing, but the old man's clothes were the wrong colors and looked stylistically different.

"Louise actually summoned a familiar?"

"That man looks at least eighty."

"What a joke."

Iroh gave final cough, finally spewing the remains of the heat-less explosion from his newly formed lungs. "What a trip," he wheezed. He looked around, seeing himself surrounded by youths in black robes. Next to each child was a creature. Some were small and ordinary, like cats and birds. Others resembled spirits and… Iroh had to rub his eyes at the large, blue, scaled creature seated next to the smallest girl in the group. The proportions and physique were strange, but he was pretty sure he was looking at a dragon. And given the curious look in its eye as it stared at him, it had probably noticed him as well.

"Professor Colbert, can I try the summoning spell again?"

The words caused Iroh's attention to divert from the dragon to the speaker. It was a girl with long pink hair, looking no more than thirteen or so years old. The question, or plea, based on her desperate tone—was addressed to a partially bald man with short brown hair.

The man—Colbert—shook his head. "The ritual is sacred, to attempt it a second time would be sacrilegious, Miss Valliere," he said sternly.

"But this old man can't be my familiar!" Louise protested.

"I have never heard of a human familiar," said Colbert. "But the summoning did call him, so I believe he counts."

"Pardon me," Iroh interrupted, raising a hand to politely catch the two's attention. "But could someone kindly give this poor old man an explanation of what is going on?" Last thing he remembered was falling darkness, and now he was somewhere he had never seen before. Needless to say, Iroh was lost in all meanings of the word.

The girl and professor exchanged a glance before the girl stepped towards Iroh. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere," she introduced herself formally.

Looking at her closely, Iroh took notice that Louise's hair was bright pink all the way to the roots. While he had seen dyed hair before, it appeared that her unusual hair color was natural. It flowed to the girl's waist in a waterfall of curly locks. Her face was round and her body was slender, making her appear to be hardly more than a child, but Iroh took note of the situation. With all of these youths around, it was likely that they were all the same age. That would put her at about sixteen or seventeen years of age, rather than barely in her teens.

"I am Professor Jean Colbert, her teacher," the bespectacled man introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Iroh," Iroh replied, putting his arms together so the sleeves touched and giving a brief, polite bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you on such a nice day, but I'm afraid I'm not quite sure where I am right now."

"We're at the Tristan Magic Academy," Colbert replied. He gave Iroh's clothing a curious second glance. "Pardon my asking, but your attire is reminiscent of the clergy. Are you perhaps from Romalia?"

"Romalia?" Iroh echoed. He shook his head. "Never heard of it."

Colbert—and the surrounding youths—looked surprised by Iroh's statement. "Romalia is the home of the church, where the pope lives," Colbert clarified.

This only made Iroh more confused. "What is a pope?" he asked.

Colbert couldn't believe what he was hearing. To have someone not know such a basic information of Halkegenia should be impossible. He shook his head. Perhaps the old man's mind was addled from age and the suddenness of his appearance. "Are you from a noble house?" he asked Iroh. "I noticed you didn't have a family name."

An unbidden sigh escaped Iroh's lips. "I am simply a retired old man at the moment," he said with a hint of reminiscence in his voice.

"I see." This didn't explain the man's lack of knowledge or strange attire, but Colbert could read between the lines. This Iroh was clearly a former noble. While Colbert couldn't guess where the old man came from, it was unlikely that he strong ties to his former family. His clothes were well kept, which implied he had some finances, but a lack of political influence meant there would be no issues with Louise taking him as a familiar. Granted, a human familiar who was likely to die within a decade or so wasn't ideal, but as he had told Mrs. Valliere, the ceremony was absolute.

"Miss Valliere, you may proceed with the ceremony," Colbert declared.

"Ceremony?" Iroh echoed. "You need to give an old man some warning; I haven't even finished my tea."

Louise stepped forward towards Iroh. "Pentagon of the five elements," she said solemnly. The words were slow and reluctant. "Grant your blessings on this creature and bind it as my familiar." She reached up on her tips of her toes and kissed Iroh on his wrinkled forehead.

Iroh did not understand the significance of the words or gesture, but he took it in stride. He had seen the wide variety of traditions different cultures could have, so he said nothing as he waited for some signal that indicated it was polite to move or speak.

Or at least, he would have, if his left hand hadn't suddenly been consumed by the feeling of being stuck in an untamed flame. He instantly tried to disperse whatever set his hand on fire by shaking it around, but to no effect. Staring at his hand, Iroh found that strange marks were being literally burned into his skin. He could feel something in his soul reach out to the strange marks and form some sort of spiritual tether to the pink haired girl. Within seconds, the process was complete.

Iroh paused and examined the marks on his hand. "What are these, child?" he asked.

"Familiar runes," she replied. She had also read into the subtext Colbert had caught. While Iroh was now a commoner and her familiar, he was still an old man and a mage, which warranted him some level of respect. "They signify the bond between a master and their familiar, and sometime provide the familiar with abilities."

"Very intriguing," said Iroh, poking at the marks curiously. "I have never seen anything like this."

Colbert also took an interest the Iroh's runes. "Those look like—" he stopped himself with a shake of his head. He would have to verify his suspicions in the library and confirm them with the Headmaster before he said anything else. "Everyone," the professor addressed the entire student body. "You have completed the Familiar Summoning Exam. You may spend the rest of today and tomorrow bonding with your familiars. You are dismissed."


	2. Teacher, Student

While most of the students dispersed across the Academy, Louise brought Iroh directly to her room. She had questions, as did he. The privacy of her room would allow them to speak freely without the interference of her nosy classmates.

“This room is quaint,” Iroh said as he stepped inside.

In his honest opinion, the room was surprisingly spartan for a noble child. While the materials of everything in the room, from the wardrobe, the table, the chairs, the bed and its drapes, all looked like they were well made, the room lacked the excessive furnishings Iroh had come to expect from nobility. Rather than belonging to a young noble girl, Iroh would assume this to be the room of a well-off merchant’s daughter. And even then, the room was severely lacking a feminine touch.

Not that he would say such a thing out loud, of course. The humility of the room actually set the old man at ease. There was a lot that could be determined by a person’s room, and the practicality of this one meant that its inhabitant was unlikely to be a pampered, belligerent child.

Hopefully.

“Have a seat,” said Louise, indicating the table and two chairs in a corner of the room.

Iroh took the closest seat, leaving Louise with the one farthest from the door. Several moments quietly passed as Louise took stock of the old man she had summoned, as if trying to unravel the mystery around him with her eyes alone.

Hoping to break the silence, Iroh took note of a tea set resting on the table. “Do you brew your own tea?” he asked conversationally.

The girl flinched slightly as she snapped out of her trance and finally realized that she had been wordlessly staring him down. “No,” she replied. “A servant brewed it this morning an delivered it to my quarters. It’s probably too cold to serve by now.”

The wrinkles around Iroh’s lips crinkled into a smile. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” he said, rising from his seat. He waved his hand in a circular motion over the teapot, and steam began blowing from the spout. Iroh picked up the teapot and poured a cup of steaming tea, pushing it over to Louise.

Louise’s eyes widened. “So you are a mage! I knew it!”

“A what?” Iroh asked. His wrinkled brow crinkled in confusion. “I’m an old man, not a fair young maid. Have you seen this belly on a maid before?” He tapped his stomach for emphasis. It wasn’t bulging since he had lost quite a bit of fat before entering the Spirit World, but with the way his robes draped across his body, he knew she would get the picture.

The pinkette shook her head vigorously. “You can use magic!” she exclaimed, as if that explained everything.

Iroh raised an eyebrow as he poured himself a cup of tea. “Like pulling a coin from behind someone’s ear?” he asked. He set the teapot down and returned to his seat. “I can do that much, but I’m afraid that’s the extent of my skills.” The firebender took a sip of the tea. He frowned. It wasn’t hot leaf juice, as there was some level of care put into brewing it, but there was something very off about its flavor.

Louise looked offended at Iroh’s example. “Not commoner street tricks!” she exclaimed. “Real magic! Using your willpower with a focus to cast spells!”

Iroh took a second sip of the tea. It was some type of green tea, but not a flavor he was familiar with. It was also slightly bitter, which indicated that the brewer did not know the proper temperature for brewing green tea leaves. Green tea needed to be brewed at a high enough temperature to extract the flavor from the leaves, but not too high otherwise the flavor would literally be burned away. Despite the flaws, it wasn’t the worst tea he had sampled.

Iroh suppressed a grimace as he took a third sip. Now that he had time to mull the taste over his tongue, he could tell that this tea was a blend of two flavors. One was jasmine, or at least a leaf with a similar flavor, and the other was a mysterious unknown. It had a sharp, fresh flavor that complimented the jasmine well. However, the improper brewing made the combination largely a waste, as the individual flavors were competing with bitterness, resulting in a tangled mess that left his taste buds braided into knots. “Do you know who brew this tea?” Iroh asked Louise curiously.

“What?” Louise was caught off guard by the arbitrary question. “One of the servants. I don’t know who. More importantly, your magic! Where’s your wand? Which noble family are you—” The student cut herself off when she realized the personal nature _that_ question. “Never mind that last one. That was insensitive of me to ask.”

From Louise’s brief outburst, Iroh was able to deduce a few things about her. She, just like so many young folk, was so focused on her own inquires that Iroh’s shift of the conversation easily flustered her. She had dismissed his question about who had served her tea, which meant that she, like most nobles, didn’t truly pay attention to servants.

However, Louise wasn’t completely without humility or social grace. She recognized that she had asked him a sensitive question, and had immediately redacted it. While her temperament appeared to be pretty typical as far as nobles went, Iroh could see potential in her. And, if Iroh was being honest with himself, she couldn’t be any worse to handle than Zuko had been.

Iroh slowly set his teacup down. “Miss Louise, you need not apologize for your curiosity,” he reassured her. “Asking questions is the first step in the pursuit of knowledge.” Louise seemed appeased by his response. “To answer your other question, I’m afraid you’re going to have speak plainer. I am but a frail old man, and now I fear I am growing hard of hearing. What does wands and magic have to do with my firebending?”

“…Firebending?”

Iroh was confused how Louise repeated the word as if she had not heard it before. Firebending couldn’t be that rare in this part of the world, could it? “You wished to know how I could heat up the tea, correct?” Seeing Louise nod, Iroh continued, “That was my firebending. Not everyone can use it, but I’d be surprised if no one from this land has ever heard of it.”

A look of comprehension came over Louise’s face. “You wouldn’t happen to mean fire magic, would you? Manipulating the element of fire with your willpower?”

Iroh’s eyes widened as he came to a similar realization. “Oh! So magic is what you call your bending! I should have realized it sooner. I am curious though, why is it that you refer to it as magic? Referring to such an art with the same word as parlor tricks is… unexpected.”

“Magic has been called that way for the past six thousand years,” Louise said pointedly. “If anything, your way of referring to magic is incorrect and insulting.”

“Truly?” Iroh took another sip of the mediocre tea, grimaced, and set it down. Too many things weren’t adding up, but he could tell that this child was not the best source for his inquires. Also, the novelty of tea’s flavor had already passed, leaving a literal bitter taste in his mouth. “Well, when in Ba Sing Se, do as the Earth Kingdom citizens do. Magic it is then.”

“Bah Sing Say?” Louise echoed, struggling to properly pronounce the words. “Earth Kingdom? Did a powerful earth mage set up a kingdom?”

As much as it pained him to do so, Iroh bought himself some more time by taking another sip of tea. He made sure to make it long and slow so he could have time to process his thoughts. There was no way a noble would not know of the largest country in the world. Additionally, the girl claimed that this “magic” had existed for six thousand years. Bending was ten thousand years old, and Harmonic Convergence had happened quite recently. It was impossible for anyone to miss or forget such a notable event. The portal Iroh had gone through—and now he was certain it was a portal—had brought him to a place where nothing made sense.

But Iroh could still bend. He could breathe. He could feel. The body he had right now was indistinguishable from the one he had when he entered the spirit world. In fact, if anything, he was healthier now than he had been during the end of his life. The old firebender was currently living through several impossibilities.

Iroh’s thoughts grinded to a halt as he found no more tea flowed down his throat. Taking a glance into his cup, he realized that he had finished the rest of his tea in that one, continuous sip. “Ah, it appears that my mind slipped away,” he apologized. “What were you asking, Miss Louise?”

“It wasn’t important,” Louise said dismissively. She had noticed the faraway look in Iroh’s eyes as he had finished his drink. As much as she would like to find out more about Iroh, she didn’t want to probe rudely, especially when his mind was so easily distracted. Instead, she decided to ask, “Just to be certain, you don’t have any objections to being my familiar, do you?”

“Hmm? I suppose not,” Iroh replied. “But just to make sure we are the same page…”

“Yes?” Louise prompted.

“What is this familiar you speak of?” the old man asked, his puzzlement on fully displayed on his face. “Does it have to do with this mark on my hand? Familiar runes, I believe you called them?”

Louise took a deep breath and sighed. The longer she spoke to Iroh, the more curious she became about the old man’s origins. It should have been impossible for a mage such as himself to not know what a familiar was. Then again, he called magic “bending” of all things, so she could only assume that he hadn’t been exposed to the true teachings of the Founder. That, or he was getting senile in his old age.

Deciding to give Iroh the benefit of the doubt, Louise gave him a brief summary. “A familiar is a creature that serves a mage,” she lectured, unconsciously letting her annoyance slip into her voice. “During the ceremony that we just had outside, all of the second-year students, including myself, were summoning our familiars. The familiar runes serve as visual proof that you are my familiar.”

“A familiar serves, eh?” Iroh said as he looked the markings over again. On closer inspection, the runes did resemble written symbols, though not ones he had seen before. “While I don’t mind serving others—I’ve been up and down in society over my life—this rune is more than a mark of servitude. It was literally burned into my skin. Seems more like a slave brand than anything else.” Slave branding wasn’t common in the Fire Nation, nor were they authorized on a national scale. However, it wasn’t unheard of for Fire Nation official to enslave or brand some of the inhabitants of the colony they were occupying. And as long as the colony was running smoothly and no Fire Nation citizens were involved, a blind eye was turned to the cruelty.

Iroh’s tone was that of idle conversation, but Louise flinched nonetheless. “They’re normally meant to be used on animals and magical creatures. Human aren’t normally summoned as familiars,” she explained.

“Ah, yes. I believe your teacher—Mister Colbert, was it?—said something like that,” said Iroh. “And yet, you went through the process anyway, knowing you were branding another human to serve you. One you had abruptly pulled away from his home only minutes prior, no less.”

Louise hung her head. “Yes,” she said quietly.

“And why did you do that?”

Iroh’s voice remained perfectly calm during their entire conversation, but that only made Louise feel worse. While the hints had been sprinkled throughout the conversation, now Louise was certain that Iroh was a former noble. His demeanor demonstrated his full control of himself and the situation despite the ridiculous circumstances. And yet, the man had yet to complain about his situation. He only asked questions with more politeness than Louise deserved.

“I-I…” Louise struggled to get find some words to defend herself, but found she could not. What was she supposed to say? That she made him her familiar because it was tradition? Because she needed one? Because she didn’t care what she summoned as long as she had a familiar? Her head bowed as a flush of shame crept up her face.

Louise, hearing Iroh rise, slumped. She fully expecting him to leave her dorm and file a formal complaint to the Headmaster. Any noble who had tolerated her for this long would surely move to punish her at this point.

Iroh, however, stepped toward the sullen girl.

Hearing the sound of tea being poured, Louise slightly raised her head up to see the elderly man refilling her half-empty cup. With a gentle wave of his head, the tea was reheated to a lightly steamy temperature. Louise’s gaze rose higher to look at the kindly old man, who smiled back at her.

“I find that a good cup of tea helps soothe the nerves and clear the mind,” he advised. He poured himself another cup as well before sitting back down. “This tea isn’t ideal, a bit bitter for my tastes, but I think it will help all the same. Take your time, Miss Louise, I’m not going anywhere.”

Louise gave him a long look of surprise. Her expression slowly morphed into relief and she gave him a grateful nod. Taking the cup in her hands, she took a hesitant sip. The flavor rolled on her tongue as the aroma filled her nose. After taking a moment to let the sensation linger in her mouth and nose, she did feel better. “Thank you, Mister Iroh,” she said appreciatively.

“Think nothing of it, my child,” Iroh replied. “It is my goal in life to bestow wisdom to youths who seek it.”

“…Even people like me?” Louise asked hesitantly.

“Of course,” Iroh replied. “Why would you be any different?”

“I basically kidnapped you.”

Iroh shrugged. “It happens.”

Louise gave him a disbelieving stare.

The old man coughed awkwardly before admitting, “Well, it doesn’t happen often. But it was an accident, I’m sure.”

“But binding you afterwards wasn’t,” Louise confessed. “I was so desperate to have a familiar that I failed to consider your personal feelings on the matter. I offer you my most apologies for my poor judgement.” She bowed her head to Iroh as she said this.

Iroh nodded. “Your apology is accepted,” he said warmly. “As long as you are willing to admit your mistakes, you are on the right path to fixing them. Though,” he said slowly as his mind started to wander. “You could have done much worse.”

Louise nodded. If she had treated Iroh like a common creature instead of recognizing him as former noble, she would have done something disgraceful. This old man deserved far more respect than any familiar she could have summoned.

Iroh was on a very different line of thought. “Very few people take kindly to being forcibly bound to others. If you had summoned my nephew, he probably would have tried to duel you for his release. My niece… well, the less said about her the better.” Iroh could not hide the shiver that traveled though his body. “And that’s not even considering some of the spirits you could have summoned. I dread to imagine what Koh could have done to a child like you.”

“Koh?”

“Ah, that is story for another time,” said Iroh as he returned to the present. “At least, if you wouldn’t mind listening to the ramblings of an old man.”

“…I wouldn’t be opposed,” said Louise politely. “Familiars are supposed to serve their master to some capacity, and I suppose storyteller will be your role.”

Iroh tilted his head. “Is that an actual role in your society?” he asked in disbelief.

“Well… no,” Louise confessed. “But I have other servants to take care of the day to day duties. While I’m a student here, I don’t have much for you to do.” She could have him help with laundry and such, but Louise didn’t feel comfortable having a former noble old enough to be her grandfather serving as a housekeeper. That was wrong on too many levels.

“Might I make a suggestion?” Iroh offered.

“Certainly.”

“You see, I am but an old man from a faraway land,” Iroh began his dramatic tale. “To many countries I have traveled. Many sights I have seen. Many things I have learned. But now I find myself without a student to teach. Woe is me, who longs to guide the seeking! If only there was a bright, young person to whom I could pass on my knowledge and wisdom.” Iroh clasped his hand against the front of his face, then pried apart his fingers to look at Louise with one eye. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find such a person, would you?”

Louise was stunned, then she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Iroh’s display had been unsightly for a dignified man of his age, but it had done wonders to ease her tension. “I believe that I can assist you in your endeavor,” she said formally. Her smile was hidden behind her hand, but Iroh could feel the renewed ease from Louise’s voice. “There’s something I want to learn, and no teacher has been able to help me so far.”

“I will teach you what I can, but my teachings will probably not directly apply to your school curriculum,” Iroh replied. “I’m pretty sure _History of the Four Nations_ isn’t a required subject.”

“Only you can teach me what I want to learn,” Louise insisted.

Iroh leaned forward in his chair, his curiosity peaked. “And what might that be?”

“You magic,” said Louise, excitement bubbling within her. “You’re using magic without using a wand, which is principally considered impossible. I’ve only heard rumors of mages casting without a focus, and those individuals were suspected to be elves. You’re clearly not an elf, which means you know about a magical technique that most people don’t know about.”

While Iroh didn’t fully understand the points to Louise’s argument—like what an elf was—he had to admit that her deduction was swift and fairly accurate. “I would gladly teach you all I know about my ‘magic’, as you call it,” said Iroh openly. He rolled his palm forward, conjuring a small flame in its center. “However, the ability to firebend is passed by blood, and has been this way for over ten thousand years.”

The elderly bender clenched his fist, causing the flame to burst into wisps of smoke. “The techniques I teach you can be applied to your own element of magic, but unless you were born with this power, it is unlikely that you will be able to use it as I do.”

Louise’s face became despondent while her eyes filled with desperation. “But there’s still a chance, right?” she asked hopefully.

Iroh tugged at his pale beard as he considered the prospect. “There have been cases of people gaining abilities that were considered impossible to acquire, whether by a gift from the spirits or through their own efforts,” he said thoughtfully. Eventually, he shrugged. “You managed to summon me from the spirit world, which is an impressive feat of energybending already. At this point, learning to bend one of the four elements isn’t too farfetched.”

“Energybending?”

“Another lesson for another time.” Iroh waved off her question. “Essentially, yes, you might be able to bend fire as I do, but most likely you would incorporate the techniques I teach you into your normal element.”

“My normal element doesn’t exist,” Louise said miserably.

Iroh blinked. “Come again?”

Louise sighed. “You’re going to hear about it anyways, so there’s no point in hiding it,” she said miserably. “I’m a complete failure when it comes to magic. Every spell I’ve tried to cast just explodes. The only time a spell hasn’t failed was when I summoned you, but since I was supposed to summon an animal or magical creature I can’t call that a success either. Everyone knows me as Louise the Zero, a complete, explosive, failure.”

Iroh couldn’t believe his ears. A girl who could summon spirits from the spirit world was considered a failure? Did these teachers only look at the results and not the methods? Anyone with enough spiritual power to open a temporary spirit portal should not go unnoticed around experienced benders. Sure, bending energy without knowing any elements was unusual, but surely there must have been at least one person who recognized her potential.

Louise misinterpreted his surprise and bowed her head. “If you do not want to waste your time on someone as useless as me, I wouldn’t blame you,” she said in a soft, pitiful voice. “The Tristan Royal Academy has plenty of promising young students who are worth a lot more than a Zero like me.”

Slowly, Iroh took a deep breath in. Louise was clearly no Zuko. She had a different bag of issues he had to address. Iroh let his breath out before speaking clearly, “Miss Louise, you are not a Zero. In fact, you possess a power in you that I took many long years to learn, but you seem to have naturally.”

The young mage looked at him with not outright suspicion, but a wary curiosity. “What is it?” she asked. “My useless explosions? My ability to summon old men instead of normal familiars?”

“The latter, actually,” Iroh replied immediately, causing Louise to choke in surprise. “Though I do wonder why you would consider an explosion to be useless. A large explosion is great for demolitions, and a small one would be great at causing distractions.”

“How is summoning you supposed to be impressive?” Louise shouted. “Kidnapping people is a crime, not a talent!”

“Who says it can’t be both?” Iroh asked.

Louise didn’t even hear him as she continued, “Kirche summoned a salamander, and Tabitha summoned a _dragon_!”

“Back in my day, I was called the Dragon of the West!” Iroh boasted. Seeing Louise’s deadpan expression, he cleared his throat. “Ahem, but I am being honest. You have the potential to do great things.” Seeing Louise still look hesitant, he added. “I can teach you everything I know, but if your mind is clouded with doubts, then it will be difficult for you to move forward. Tell me, what do you want in life?”

“To become a proper mage.” Louise didn’t hesitate in her response. “I want to be a noble lady that my family can be proud of.”

Iroh wasn’t sure what the connection was between the two statements, but he nodded encouragingly. “So, what will you do?” he asked.

Louise looked Iroh straight in the eye. “I will learn everything I can from you,” she said. “When I master an unknown style of magic, everyone will respect me, and I will no longer be a Zero!”

That… wasn’t exactly the answer Iroh had expected. There were some obvious gaps between Louise’s goals, actions, and desires. However, it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapters are always hard because that's where I set the initial relationship between Louise and her familiar. Iroh, as expected, is no ordinary isekaid familiar. He's wise and eccentric, and those traits must be balanced like ying and yang, much like mixing tea flavors. His journey will be different, and hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Remember, comments are food for a writer's soul!


	3. The Way of the World

Iroh was lost.

It was ironic that someone who had served as a spiritual guide to many wandering souls was now physical lost in the most literal sense of the word. He had taken the stairs down from Louise's room, hoping to find his way to where the teacher's offices would be. If he was to stay in the Academy, he would need his own room and accommodations, after all. Unfortunately, the few signs in the building were marked with symbols as foreign as the ones on his hand. He couldn't find any normal writing on any of the signs, and everyone he could find were rather rushing about or preoccupied with some task.

Iroh sighed. He didn't wish to disturb the students from their studies. Partially because it would be rude, and partially because he knew noble children were unlikely to take time out of their day for a random old man. He also didn't want to pull one of the servants from their work, but it looked like he would to unless he wanted to wander around aimlessly.

"Excuse me, do you need some assistance?" a soft voice requested.

Iroh turned around and froze. The beauty in front of him was young enough to be his granddaughter—if he hadn't spent about a century in the spirit world—and his eyes weren't far gone enough to miss the Fire Nation features in her face and hair. She wore one of the unusually frilly server uniforms that he had seen the female staff wear, and it accentuated her figure well.

"My apologies for staring, miss," Iroh said after a moment. "I didn't expect to find a charming maiden such as yourself."

The maid blinked, then blushed at the unexpected compliment. "You're too kind, Mister…?"

"Iroh," he supplied. "And what might your name be?"

"My name is Siesta, Mister Iroh," the maid replied with courtesy. "I am a maid of the academy."

"Oh? In that case, my dear, perhaps you could help me with something. I'm trying to find my way to whoever's in charge of this Academy."

"Headmaster Osmond?" the maid queried. Iroh nodded. The name was unfamiliar, but the title sounded right. "His office is on the top floor; I can show you how to get there."

"By all means, lead the way," said Iroh.

As Siesta guided him, Iroh casually asked. "I don't mean to be too personal, but your features remind me of people from my homeland."

"Really?" Siesta asked. "I inherited them from my great-grandfather, but he came from another country not in Halkegenia."

"What a coincidence, so am I," said Iroh. "I was born in the Fire Nation."

The girl's eyes widened. "That's where my great-grandfather said he came from!" she exclaimed. "We always thought he was joking, since no one would name a country after a branch of magic. Wait, does this mean his other stories were true too? Strange creatures and mages without wands?"

Iroh laughed. "Strange would be relative, but yes, people from my country use no wand for our flame. Our fire comes from within." To demonstrate, he rolled his wrist and held his palm up, revealing a small dancing flame. Seista stopped to stare at it, enraptured by the sight.

"Incredible."

Iroh waved his fingers to make the fire dance for a few seconds before letting it die out. "Did your great-grandfather every say how he ended up in this country?" he asked.

Siesta nodded as she resumed walking. "He rode in on an airship that crashed in the ocean," she replied. "My great-grandmother found him washed up on the shore and nursed him back to health." Siesta's eyes grew brighter as she recounted the tale. "Their romance was like a tale out of a storybook. A young village girl saving a stranger from a faraway land!"

"That does sound like a wonderful tale," said Iroh thoughtfully. "I'd like to hear more about your great-grandparents, perhaps over a cup of tea?"

"I'd like that as well," Siesta replied with a smile. "Oh, here we are!"

Iroh looked ahead to see… the very staircase he had descended from. "It appears that I was closer to my goal at the beginning of my journey," he said with a resigned sigh. "At least it was a worthwhile detour. How high up is Headmaster Osmond's office?"

"The Headmaster's office is all the way on the top floor," said Siesta. "I would show you the rest of the way, but I have to return to my duties."

"You've gotten me on the right path; that's more than enough for this old man," said Iroh with a smile. "Take care of yourself, and maybe next we'll have time to talk over a good cup of Jasmine tea."

Iroh kept up the smile as he waved the girl off, but his expression fell as he gazed up at the endless spiral of stairs. "My body feels younger than before, but I'm still an old man," he lamented. "How does this headmaster get to his office every day? Does he live at the top of the tower?"

There were no answers to be found, so Iroh began his ascent. As he climbed up the winding staircase, he passed several students who were heading down. They gave him strange looks and moved aside to let him pass, but none interacted with him aside from the occasional nod of acknowledgement, which Iroh returned. Halfway up the staircase, one of the passing students, a dainty brunette with amethyst eyes, stopped to greet Iroh properly.

"Good morning, sir," she greeted him with a polite nod and smile.

"Good morning to you, young miss," Iroh responded kindly.

"Are you looking for the headmaster's office, by any chance?"

Iroh's eyes widened. "As a matter of fact, I am. How did you guess? No, don't tell me. You are a master of deduction."

The girl giggled. "I wouldn't say that. There's little else at the top floors of the tower, so the Headmaster was the only logical assumption." She looked at him curiously. "If I may ask, why don't you fly to the Headmaster's office? We normally walk for the exercise, but the stairwell is wide enough for you to fly to the top floor without hitting anything."

"Flight? I'm afraid that wouldn't be a good idea, young miss," Iroh replied. "My element is fire, not air. It would be tragedy if such a lovely building caught fire because I wanted to save time."

The girl's face flushed. "My apologies, I shouldn't have assumed," she squeaked.

"Believe me, I take no offense," said Iroh.

Despite his words, the girl was still red-faced as she gave him a hasty a half-bow and hurriedly continued down the steps.

"What an easily flustered girl," Iroh remarked. "Very well-mannered though." He slapped his forehead. "I forgot to introduce myself and get her name. What a pity."

Eventually, Iroh made it to the top of the winding staircase. He glanced over the railing. "That's not going to be fun to go back down," he commented. "Well, no point in dwelling on it. The future can always be put off for later. Now where's this man's office? Ah, here it is!" He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" a wizened voice answered.

Iroh did so. The room looked like what he would expect from a headmaster's office. An old man sat in a large desk in the center of the room. Off to the side was young lady working at a smaller desk. Iroh assumed she was the headmaster's secretary. Bookshelves lined the walls of the rather spacious office, and pair of large windows cast light into the room.

"Greetings, Headmaster Osmond," Iroh said, putting his hands together and giving a polite bow. "My name is Iroh, and I was recently summoned by one of your students."

"Hm? Oh, yes, I remember Colbert mentioning you," Osmond said with a nod. "How can I help you?"

"Well…"

* * *

The brief meeting had gone well. The Headmaster had been a reasonable sort, easily agreeing with Iroh's requests. Now Iroh was Louise's semi-official tutor and would have access to all the amenities of the academy like any of the teachers.

Perhaps it was a bit suspicious how accepting Osmond had been to Iroh's requests. Then again, the headmaster had spent half of the meeting peeking glances at his secretary… Iroh shook his head and dismissed his suspicions. The secretary had a mature, modest beauty to her. It was only natural for a man to be put at ease in the presence of such a woman.

Now the old firebender was wandering the school grounds. He wanted to familiarize himself with the new environment, and he was feeling a bit peckish as well. The tantalizing scent of freshly baked pastries were in the air. Iroh let his nose guide him towards an outdoor seating area where several of the students were enjoying snacks and refreshments. Iroh set himself down at an empty table at the edge of arrangement.

Seconds after he had gotten comfortable in seat, a nearby maid came to get his order. "What would you like to have, sir?"

"A cup of Jasmine tea, please."

"Ah…" the maid looked embarrassed. "I'm afraid that don't have any Jasmine tea at the moment. It's not ordered very often compared to the other teas we have, so we don't always have it in stock."

Iroh sighed. "I suppose I'll have to do without," he lamented. Seeing the maid's distress, he brightened his tone. "How about you surprise me? This is my first time visiting this country, so I'll take whatever you recommend."

"Are you sure you want a commoner to choose for you, sir?" the maid asked dubiously.

"Who better?" Iroh countered with a wink.

A small smile crossed the maid's face. "I'll ask the chef to whip up something special for you," she said.

Iroh smiled as he watched her go. No matter where he went, it was always the same. If one wanted to get the best of the local dishes, it was always good to get an "in" with the people in the kitchen. Too many nobles underestimated the power of connections to workers.

As those thoughts were mulling in Iroh's mind, his ears caught a shout from a few tables down. He sat up and turned to the rising commotion. A blond noble boy was standing between two girls, one a blond with ringlets and the other a brunette. In fact, the second girl was the same brunette Iroh had run into in the stairway. Iroh strained to hear the conversation, which was being made easier as other tables were ceasing their conversation to watch the spectacle.

"So, you were going behind my back with a first-year, Guiche?" the blonde girl was asking the boy.

"Guiche, am I nothing more than your side girl?" the brunette asked.

"Ladies, please," the boy, Guiche, said serenely. "You both are very beautiful maidens, and I couldn't possibly choose between the two of you. That is why I have decided to share my affection with both of you!"

"Wrong choice of words," Iroh commented, even knowing that Guiche couldn't hear him.

"You were cheating on me!"

"My darling, Montmorency…"

"You were using me!"

"Katie, my dear…"

Each girl slapped one of Guiche's cheeks. The force of the twin impacts sent the boy flying head over heels before he landed eagle spread on the grass. The girls split up and ran off as the crowd began laughing at Guiche. Iroh could barely make out the trembling of form of Guiche lying on the ground.

Iroh couldn't help a chuckle himself. He'd seen cliched romantic antics in plays, but he never expected to see something like that in real life. His amusement quickly dried up as he realized that the noble children were continuing to mock and gossip about their classmate's actions. This wasn't the good-natured ribbing of friends who teased each other, this was the jeering ill-mannered youths.

"Someone should teach these children some manners," Iroh muttered as he rose from his seat.

Guiche sat up, rubbing his stinging cheeks. His backside was pained as well, but he was disgraced enough without rubbing his rump in public. He could hear the laughter of his classmates all around him. They taunted him, telling him that he had it coming, and that his disgrace was a fitting fall for a playboy. He could practically feel their scorn, suffocating him from all sides…

"You look like you could use a hand."

Guiche looked up to see the old man Louise had summoned. He had a hand reaching down to Guiche, and a crinkled smile on his wrinkled face. "Come on now, don't leave an old man waiting."

While surprised by the gesture, Guiche remembered his manners. He took Iroh's outstretched hand and let the old man help him up, showing surprising strength for his age. "I suppose Louise sent you?" Guiche asked as he dusted off his robes.

"Miss Louise? No, I came out for a snack," Iroh responded casually. "In fact, why don't you join me? Food always taste best when enjoyed with company."

While Guiche wasn't the wisest person of his year, he wasn't an idiot. He could tell Iroh was making an offering out of pity. His first instinct was to reject the invitation. However, hearing the snickering of classmates, his pride was wilted. "I think I will take you up on that offer," he said. "Though I doubt anything will taste sweet again after such a loss."

"We'll see," Iroh said mysteriously, giving the boy a wink.

* * *

"…but then one of the maids picked up Montmorency's perfume and insisted on delivering it to me instead of taking my hints. How does one not understand 'that perfume is absolutely not mine' to mean anything other than 'return that to me in private at a later time'?"

"Yes, that is most obviously what you meant," Iroh remarked dryly.

Guiche didn't notice the sarcasm as he continued, lost in his tale. "With the absolute worst timing, Montmorency showed up and asked what a servant was doing with her perfume. Then she and Katie started talking, and they found out that I was going out with both of them behind their backs." Guiche clenched his hand into a fist. "Both girls were moved to tears because of that maid's clumsiness."

"…you don't think any of the blame falls on your shoulders?"

"What? Of course not!" Guiche denied. "If that maid hadn't interfered, I would have been able to balance my time with both girls, keeping them happy without them finding out about each other."

Iroh sighed. "How about this. Say the maid understood what you meant and left to go return the perfume later, wouldn't this Montmorency still run into her and ask what she was doing with her perfume?"

" _Urk!_ "

"And even if you hadn't been discovered then, how long could you keep the charade up?" Iroh asked. "Women are clingy, especially at such a tender age. Don't you think that it's inevitable that they would eventually meet each other?"

"Well…" Guiche said with a nervous chuckle. "I had been using the different class schedules to make sure I rotate my time with them when the other is preoccupied. That way they would never see me with the other girl."

"Yet almost everyone from your year knew about your activities. I suspect the only reason no one had informed them about your actions was because they found your situation amusing," Iroh remarked. Guiche visibly wilted as he realized that he hadn't been as clever as he thought. "Putting that aside, do you believe that it's fair to them?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Guiche asked. "I'm giving both of them the attention they deserve as fair maidens."

"I can't speak much for Montmorency, but I met Katie earlier in the day, and she struck me as a shy, well-mannered young girl," Iroh commented. "Easily flustered, very innocent, I can see what you like in her."

"Then you understand!"

"However, I can't imagine how she's feeling, knowing that the one who she was so enraptured with has been in a relationship with another girl long before she met him," Iroh said firmly. "It must be heartbreaking, to give so much to someone who only gave half of themselves, at best, in return."

The change in Guiche's posture was noticeable. His shoulder's slumped as he lost all traces of his prior bravado. "I-I didn't think about that," Guiche admitted.

"When interacting with others, you must understand their feelings as well," said Iroh. "It's amazing what avenues open up when you do."

Just then, the maid from earlier, came by with Iroh's order. "Here you are, sir, a chef's special," she said as she set down a plate in front of him. The plate held a strange looking dish. The base of it was made from a flat roll. Red sauce peeked out from underneath the melted cheese and vegetables that covered the top.

Guiche's eyes bugged out. "How come I've never seen this dish before?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"I asked her to surprise me," Iroh replied simply. "It looks delicious, and healthy too."

"I figured you would like something a little less rich," the maid said. "The ingredients are mostly what we servants eat, but I assure you that the dish is excellent."

"You can't serve the man commoner food," Guiche stated.

Iroh raised one hand to silence the blond. His other hand reached down to the plate and brought the food up to his mouth. He took a bite of the cheesy, moist, bready goodness. He chewed in silent contemplation. Slowly, he swallowed, and let flavor linger on his tongue as exhaled a content sigh. "Excellent, please give my regards to chef, miss…?"

"Amille, sir."

"Just call me Iroh," he said with a smile. "If it's not too much trouble, would you be able to get a second one of these for this young man?"

"Most certainly. Would you like another as well?"

Iroh quickly realized that his meal was pretty much all gone. Only a mere mouthful was left in hands. "Yes, if you please." The sound of desperation in his voice was painfully obvious.

Amille's knowing smile struck Iroh right in the heart. "I'll be right back with your order."

Guiche watched the maid leave, practically floating on air. "Why do you want to know the name of a servant? And why do you want me to eat commoner food?" Guiche received no response, as Iroh was too busy staring at the last bite of his serving. "Are you… going to eat it?"

"I will," Iroh replied. "But I'm not sure if I should eat it now, and suffer not being able to enjoy its flavor until Miss Amille returns with another. However, if I wait until she returns, it will get cold, and wouldn't be as enjoyable as it is now."

The dilemma had an obvious solution in Guiche's eyes. "If it won't taste as good in the future as it does now, shouldn't you enjoy it while it's still at its best? Live life to the fullest, or something like that."

"You are correct," said Iroh. "However, if the next one takes too long to come, then I will be left with only the memory of the taste." He stared hard at the last bite, and then put it to his mouth. "Delicious…" he said as his eyes started to water.

"…are you okay?"

"I am mourning the passing of this delicious food," Iroh said as he clapped his hands together. "May its flavor be forever ingrained on my tongue."

"The maid will come around with a second one." Iroh didn't seem to hear Guiche, so the boy awkwardly waited in seated silence until Amile came with their plates. Only then, after he had taken a bite, did he realized what he had been missing.

"It's good, isn't it?" Iroh asked.

"The flavor is so simple, but so potent," said Guiche in surprise as he bit in with gusto. "How did they do it? This is tomato sauce, vegetables, and cheese on bread. Commoner ingredients shouldn't taste this good!"

"This is the power of relationships," said Iroh sagely.

Guiche sputtered and choked. "You're in a relationship with that maid?!" His statement caught the attention of some of the nearby tables.

"No!" Iroh denied. Then he paused to think about it. "Though, if I was a fair bit younger, she'd definitely be my type." He shook his head. "I mean human relationships. The way of interacting with people."

"That? I'm very proficient in formal etiquette," Guiche boasted. "Especially when it comes to ladies."

Iroh tapped the side of his head with a finger, making a show of pondering. "I seem to recall a very recent incident involving two particularly incensed young ladies."

"That was an exception!"

A raised eyebrow was all Iroh needed to deflate Guiche once again. "Maybe I still need some work in that area," Guiche admitted.

"Good," said Iroh with a nod. "Now that we have acknowledged the problem, we can try to solve it." He leaned forward. "Mister Guiche, do you know how to interact with ladies? Specifically, without trying to seduce them?"

"Of course I can. If a lady catches my eye, I never fail to shower them in compliments."

"And if they don't catch your eye?"

"Well, of course I pay them the necessary amount of respect."

"And there lies one of your problems," Iroh pointed out. "You rather barely attention to a girl, or you make her feel like a princess. If you continue to act like that, you'll get a reputation as a playboy who only toys the hearts of vulnerable, innocent maidens." Seeing Guiche guiltily glance to the side, Iroh sighed. "Well, we're not at a great starting point, but it should be fine. Your reputation is still salvageable."

"Really?"

"You haven't done anything worse, have you?"

"Of course not!" Guiche denied. "I'm a perfect gentleman, unlike some students in this academy."

Iroh made a mental note to not be around the student dorms at any point in the night. "In that case, your first step should be learning moderation," he instructed Guiche. "Divide your attention more equally between to your company, and save your lavish praises for when you really mean it."

"But I always mean what I say!"

"Then you loved both of those girls equally?" Iroh challenged him. "You didn't make any distinction between them when you were addressing them."

"I couldn't play favorites," Guiche offered weakly.

Iroh shook his head. "Even if you love both of those girls, I doubt you love them in the same capacity," he said knowingly. "Lying to them doesn't help, as you've seen. If you truly value those girls, you should deal with them honestly. Make your intentions plain. If you can't decide yet, then take your time. You're young, and have many years left to make your decision. Once you are ready to commit yourself, then you can serenade under a waterfall by the light of the setting sun. Or whatever else you have planned. Get creative."

Guiche was still for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, I see," said Guiche as he stood up. He gave a formal bow to Iroh. "Your wisdom has opened my eyes, Mister Iroh. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Mister Guiche," said Iroh. "And please, just call me Iroh. I hold no noble title in this land, I'm merely a tutor."

"Truly?"

Iroh nodded. "I needed something to do after being summoned here, and Louise looked like she could use a mentor who thought outside of the box," he said. "I believe she is a bright and capable girl, and I will do her best to help her achieve her full potential."

"I see," said Guiche despondently. "I suppose she has claimed your time then."

Seeing Guiche looked like a kicked puppy, Iroh couldn't help but offer a metaphorical hand. "I am not so busy I cannot offer help to others," said Iroh. "I will be living in the Fire Tower for the time being. Drop by if you need anything."

Guiche face brightened. "I will," he vowed. "For under your tutelage, I will finally understand the way of a girl's heart."

Iroh stared blankly as Guiche strolled away, bathed in triumphant glory. "The way of a girl's heart?" Iroh echoed skeptically. "I offer advice, not miracles."

And that was how Iroh—unwittingly—acquired his second student in Halkegenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought Louise was going to be Iroh's only student? Perish the thought! Iroh's got a variety of skills and he needs all of them to be passed on.
> 
> Mentor Iroh means that this story's structure will be different. That also means I'm going to take the time to establish a few more character dynamics before the action starts. I would like to speed things up, but while I like Iroh, he's hard to write properly and I don't want to rush the chapters at the expense of characterization.
> 
> Thank you all for your support. Classes have me drained, but when I have time to look at my comments and see how many people are giving me kudos and subscriptions, I feel encouraged to continue writing. Remember, comments are food for a writer's soul!


	4. Sparks Ignited

"Fire is by far the most dangerous and least versatile of the four elements. While fire spells can be used to a limited degree in medical areas and everyday life, , this branch of magic is best suited for military purposes. Fire magic, unlike most elements, can easily fuel itself once started. This makes it advantageous to use for persisting damage against enemy combatants, resources, and structures."

"Hmm. The author's view of fire magic is reasonable, but far too limited." Iroh sipped his tea and exhaled with a content sigh. "For example, fire magic could be used to brew the perfect pot of tea, which could be served in an important diplomatic meeting, and could set the perfect atmosphere to secure a peaceful agreement. Therefore, you could say that fire is an instrument of peace."

"I say that argument is based on supposition and chance," Louise deadpanned. She slammed the book shut and pushed it aside. "Why am I wasting time reading through these books? They're not teaching me anything I don't already know."

"I already told you, it's for me," Iroh said patiently. "I can't read your country's writing, so I need someone to read the books for me."

"These are books for beginners! They're all just theory! I need to learn the practical."

"And I know my practical, but I don't know your theory," Iroh reminded her. "I'll be able to teach you better once I have a full understanding of how your people use the elements. Besides, I've already started teaching you the basics."

"You've shown me breathing exercises, stretching, and tea preparation. What does that have to do with casting Fireball?"

"Fire is in the breath," Iroh explained. It wasn't the first time he had said this, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time either. "Knowing how to breath will help you control the flow of your chi. Stretching keeps you limber, allowing your chi to flow more smoothly. And tea is good for everything, so knowing how to properly brew a pot is an essential skill."

Louise's complaints ended, but her cheeks puffed in a silent pout.

Iroh sighed as he set his teacup down. "I know you are eager to learn, Miss Louise. But you must understand, everything starts with a foundation. If I attempted to teach you firebending now, there are too many things that could go wrong."

"For example?"

If there was one thing Iroh could appreciate about Louise, it was her genuine curiosity. While she was temperamental, impatient, and stubborn, she was also willing to listen and learn. "On the mental side, if I don't know your foundation, I could be teaching you in a way you don't understand. It would make your progress slow at the beginning, but it wouldn't be a huge problem in the long run. Physically, however, your body is still not ready. Firebending can be very taxing, and I'd prefer not to give the healers any extra work. Spiritually, your chi is… different from what I am used to." Indeed. The chakra network that flowed through Louise's body was not similar to Iroh's, or any other benders he knew. The firebender chalked up the difference to their different sources of power, but that still had dangerous implications.

Iroh leaned forward in his seat, eyeing Louise with a serious expression on his face. "I know you are eager, and you feel you can handle any challenge set before you. However, it would be wiser to wait a month to take your first step properly, than to rush in a week and have you injured for who knows how long."

"It's been over a week!"

"And we are still not ready," Iroh said firmly. He rose from his seat and put his arms together in his sleeves. "It is getting late. Review your homework for tomorrow's classes before going to bed."

The temptation to argue further was evident on Louise's face, but discipline won out in the end. "Yes, Mister Iroh," the young mage said reluctantly.

Iroh had to force himself not to cave to Louise's pout. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but her cheeks looked so squeezable. Alas, he knew treating her like the cute child she was would only make her mood worse.

"Mister Iroh!"

"Ah, Siesta!" Iroh called out as he saw the maid streaking across the courtyard to the table he and Louise were seated at. "Your shift is over?"

"Yup! Just finished!" As Siesta came to stop in front of him, she finally noticed the sullen Louise sitting at the table with her arms crossed. "My apologies, Miss Valliere. Did I interrupt your lesson?"

"No. I was just leaving," Louise said coldly as she got up from her chair and stalked towards the central tower.

Iroh noticed how Siesta's eyes trailed after Louise with concern. "Don't worry about her," he said. "She's a little frustrated right now, but she doesn't mean to be rude."

"If you say so," Siesta responded uncertainly. She hadn't had a proper conversation with Louise before—no commoner could easily speak with a noble, after all—but from she had heard, Louise was naturally cold and rude. Even to her own classmates. Siesta shook her head and put the thoughts out of her mind. "I have the tea set up near the servant quarters."

"Lead the way."

By this time, Iroh and Siesta had gotten into a routine of meeting over tea every couple of days. They spent the time comparing cultures and sharing stories. Siesta learned about the nation of her great-grandfather, and how much of his tales were actually true. Iroh learned about Tristan and a bit of Halkegenia from a citizen's perspective, which was invaluable to him.

As the two walked, they shared their experiences of the day. Apparently one of the cooks was planning to propose to one of the maids, but he chickened out at the last moment. It was an open secret among the staff that they wouldn't tell the girl he fancied until he had the courage to tell her himself. Iroh had less interesting tales to share.

"It's getting harder and harder to say 'no' to Miss Louise when she asks me to teach her firebending. She is a good learner and is very passionate. If I could, I would get her started right away. But her foundation is so very different."

"Does that matter?" Siesta asked. "Magic is magic, isn't it?"

"Magic is magic," Iroh agreed with a nod before raising a finger. "However, bending is not magic. Both involve the elements, but their sources and structure are different. Miss Louise informed me that a familiar is summoned partially based on elemental affinity. If that is the case, she has good chance to learn firebending."

"Wouldn't that make it easier to teach her?"

"Yes, but there's also the issue of safety," said Iroh regretfully. "Firebending comes from our breath, so if done incorrectly, it could kill the user. Fire magic has less written about it compared to the other elements. The only persistent fact is that fire is an element of destruction and war." Iroh sighed.

"Did you tell Miss Louise this?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, while her drive is good, it also makes her impatient. Despite the danger, she still wants to learn as soon as possible. I can see why, but until I find a way to get through these books faster, there's not much I can do."

"Hm… if that's the case, why don't I read to you?" Siesta offered.

Iroh was surprised by the suggestion. "Forgive me if this sounds rude, but I did not know you were literate. I heard that education wasn't common outside of nobility."

"Not everyone can," Siesta admitted, "but all of the staff are capable of reading simple words at least. I'm an avid reader myself, so I should be able to read Miss Valliere's textbooks. I don't think I'd be able to understand them very well, but maybe it could still help?"

"That would indeed be a big help," Iroh said gratefully. "Thank you, Siesta."

The maid blushed. "It's nothing really," she said. "Honestly, I'm glad to help you anyway I can."

"That makes me think I should work to return the favor," Iroh responded thoughtfully.

"N-no, you'd don't have to do that," Siesta insisted as she waved her arms frantically.

"Nonsense! I may be old, but I'm not an infirm yet. Receiving without giving would not sit right with me."

"I'm not doing this for anything in exchange," Siesta said with a pout. Her voice lowered as she confessed, "Honestly, I really enjoy the time I spend with you. You remind me of my family. Talking over tea, it makes me feel… whole."

Iroh was stunned into silence by the sincerity of Siesta's short speech. "I see," he said. And he was honest when he said that. "How long has it been?"

"Only two months, but it feels like its been two years," Siesta said with a sigh. "Just a few more months before I can take some time off to see them. You could come with me! I mean, if you're not busy."

Iroh laughed. "While I am unsure of Miss Louise's plans, if I have no other obligations, I'd be most honored to accompany you."

Before they knew it, they were already by the servants' quarters. The building was located in the shadow of the central tower. Doors to the kitchen faced the building, allowing easy access for the staff. Siesta ducked inside the kitchen one as Iroh took a seat at a small table placed outside. A few minutes later, the maid came out with a tray containing two cups and a pitcher. They weren't ornate, merely servant's faire, but Iroh was only interested in the contents.

Iroh watched with a soft but critical eye as Siesta poured the tea. The color was perfect, and the steam looked to be the right consistency: soft and wavy. The aroma was very good as well. As Iroh raised the cup to his lips, the scent of Jasmine was already flooding his nostrils.

"Ah…" Iroh said with a sigh as he lowered the cup. "Very good. The heat is perfect. The leaves were a little over-brewed, but not by much. And, is that honey I taste?"

"Yes! I added a little to enhance the flavor. Do you like it?"

Iroh feigned wiping a tear from the corner his eye. "They grow up so fast. One day you're showing them how to heat water, the next they're innovating their own flavors."

Siesta's cheeks became rosy. "It's only because I have such a great teacher."

"You flatter this old man too much."

"Or maybe just enough," Siesta suggested cheekily, causing Iroh to chuckle.

These times spent with Siesta took Iroh back to the days he last lived the mortal world, brewing tea and telling tales. He'd met many interesting people during that time, and sometimes friends and family would come over to visit as well. In fact, Iroh could imagine Seista as being part of his extended family. Maybe it was due to her familiar appearance, or her approachability, but Iroh found a kinship with Siesta. The girl was meek and easily flustered, but also driven and attentive. As far as grandchildren went, she was a keeper. Now, if only Iroh could get her and Louise to spend some time together…

Time flew by while the two sat outside. As the sun started to dip over the academy walls, Siesta rushed to the kitchen, retrieving a candlestick and placing it on the table. Without prompting, Iroh flicked his fingers, sending a stream of flame that licked the wick of the candle with expert precision.

"It always looks impressive when you do it," Siesta said in awe.

"Firebending is an art, after all," Iroh responded with a wink

Siesta laughed as the candle danced in the sun's fading rays. "There's actually a silly tradition we have in our family," she told him. "When we light a candle in the evening, we each hold our hand close to it. The more it flickers, the luckier we'll be until the next evening."

"That sounds like a challenge," said Iroh with a sly grin. "Should we try our luck then?"

"Yes!" Siesta jumped on the opportunity, unaware of Iroh's advantage. "You go first."

Iroh placed a hand close to the flame. Even without actively using firebending, the light of the candle ebbed and flowed to the pace of his breathing.

"The fire danced for you!" Siesta exclaimed. "That doesn't happen very often."

"I'd imagine," said Iroh with a knowing wink. Fire naturally resonated with firebenders. One would have to be incredibly lucky or have another trick to achieve the same effect.

"Let me see how my luck will be," said Siesta as she slowly reached a hand forward. "I was usually the luckiest person in my family, but it's been a while since I've done this."

Iroh's eyes popped open as the candle flared and flickered as Siesta's hand approached it. "It danced for me too!" she cheered. The flame jumped up, matching her enthusiasm. "Looks like we'll both be lucky tomorrow, right Mister Iroh?"

Not hearing a response, Siesta turned to see the old man staring at the candle with a slack-jawed expression on his face. "Mister Iroh? Is something wrong?"

"Ah… no, no, not all," said Iroh distractedly. "Siesta, by any chance, did your great-grandfather pass on that tradition to you?"

"He did. Is it common in your country?"

"In a sense," Iroh replied vaguely. He stood from his seat. "Ah, I just remembered I need to retrieve some books from Miss Louise's room for tomorrow. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but she likes to turn in early."

"It's fine," Siesta said understandingly. "I should start preparing for tomorrow as well, we talked longer than usual today. Goodnight, Mister Iroh." She bowed.

"Good night, Siesta," Iroh said with a bow of his own. As the maid turned to leave, he called out after her, "Siesta."

She turned to him.

"While you're reading, I'll also share some stories about the differences between firebending and fire magic. Sounds interesting?"

"Yes!"

As Iroh walked away, his expression grew contemplative. The candle test was a common way of testing if someone had the potential to firebend. It wasn't the most effective test, as it was easy to fake and could still be failed by someone who had the potential but lacked training. However, the test was well-known because it was convenient. Siesta's ancestor didn't seem to be a bender, but perhaps he came from a family who could. Either way, there was no mistaking what Iroh had just seen.

Siesta was a firebender.

* * *

Iroh usually left the door to his room unlocked. He had three youths who dropped in at various times of the day, so it was easier for everyone if they could enter at will. However, this policy finally backfired.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Iroh looked up at the question, seeing Louise, who was pointing at Siesta. The maid was sitting on one of the chairs in his room with a book in her hand, while he sat on a chair next to her. "She's reading to me," he replied simply.

Louise crossed her arms. "I thought that was my job."

"Yes, when you have time. Remember, you have your own studies. I'm supposed to be teaching you, not soaking up all your time to teach me. Why did you think I requested those books from you?"

"I thought you were going to try to read them on your own."

One eyebrow arched high on Iroh's face. "Have you tried learning a new language at my age? Your words are written so strangely."

Louise acknowledged that her assumption wasn't very logical, but she wasn't one to give up easily. "Doesn't the maid have other duties?" she asked.

"I excused Siesta from some of her duties. Teacher privileges are very useful."

Seeing that Lousie was pouting yet again, Iroh offered, "Think about it. With Siesta reading to me during your classes, and you reading to me in the afternoon, I'll be able to start teaching you firebending even sooner."

That made Lousie pause. Slowly, she nodded. "Very well," she said. "Just make sure not to spend too much time with her. Remember, your primary job is to teach me."

"Of course," Iroh said. "I remember that I am your mentor, first and foremost. Nothing will change that."

Hurried footsteps sounded down the hallway as Guiche burst in behind Louise. "Mister Iroh! I need your assistance! Montmorency is furious and—" Guiche finally noticed the mop of pink hair in front of him. "Oh, pardon me. I see you're busy with Louise."

"I was about to leave, but what are you doing here Guiche?" Louise challenged the blond boy with narrowed eyes.

"I'm here for Mister Iroh's guidance, of course," Guiche declared.

"He's my tutor!" Louise protested.

"Well, he's my counselor!" Guiche shot back.

"Counseling you on what?" Lousie scoffed. "How to seduce women?"

"Yes!"

An awkward silence filled the room.

Iroh sighed. "You might want to run while you still can," he whispered to Siesta. "I think this going to get ugly."

"You're teaching Guiche how to seduce women?" Siesta asked, sounding wounded.

Iroh felt as though his heart had been stabbed. "Not… quite the words I would use," he said.

"This skirt-chaser is already enough of a problem!" Louise exploded on Iroh. "Why would you teach him to be worse?"

"He's not teaching me to be worse!" Guiche protested. "Mister Iroh is teaching me the value of women, and the ways to reach their hearts."

The girls' deadpan stares looked at Guiche, then at a sheepish Iroh.

"Consider it a lesson in human affairs," Iroh offered. "Learning how to get along better with people isn't a bad thing, is it?"

"Exactly," said Guiche proudly. "And I'm taking all of his teaching to heart and improving. I can't say the same for your magic practice, Louise."

Iroh mentally facepalmed. Guiche was improving, yes, but his current attitude showed nothing of his progress.

"You still can't keep a single girl without cheating, so I can't say you're doing any better Gramont!" Louise spat. "Additionally, I'm also learning about Mister Iroh's history, which no one else can say they've learned."

"Um…" The two noble's heads were turned to Siesta, who raised a hand nervously. "Mister Iroh is actually kinsman to one of my ancestors, so I've been learning about his home country and history as well. And cultural differences, we um, talk about that too."

As Iroh looked at the three teens trapped in deadlock, he could only shake his head. It didn't take a sage to realize that his troubles had only just begun. At least now all of his students were together, so it could only improve from here, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Iroh now has his three apprentices. While there's many characters Iroh has great synergy with, I think these three will be the most profitable to focus on. Each has a different background and goal in life. Honorable mentions go to Kirche, Tabitha, and Colbert, who will be important to the story but won't be getting as much screentime. Sorry you three, but Louise, Guiche, and Siesta made for a more favorable mix without overloading the story focus.
> 
> At this point, I have a better idea of how this story will pan out. It won't be going very far in the timeline, probably only reaching to roughly season 1 of the anime. However, the story is slow and some later events will be moved earlier so I can get some juicy interactions.
> 
> And before I forget, remember, comments are food for a writer's soul!

**Author's Note:**

> Iroh is radically different from most people who get summoned in these crossovers. Old, wise, and technically a mage, Louise has summoned herself a great mentor.
> 
> Remember, comments are food for a writer's soul!


End file.
